Eternidade
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Sim, eu estou aqui desde a criação e por isso tenho absoluta certeza de que o que eu sinto jamais senti e jamais sentirei novamente. Destiel, presente para Sam Honeybee, Castiel e Kamui


**Eternidade**

**ShiryuForever94**

Supernatural, Destiel (Dean e Castiel), Slash, MxM relationship, Songfic (Run the world – Jennifer Lopez)

Resumo: Sim, eu estou aqui desde a criação e por isso tenho absoluta certeza de que o que eu sinto jamais senti e jamais sentirei novamente.

Beta-reader: Kamui

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Dedicatória: Para Kamui, Sam Honeybee e Castiel (J-Squared)

**Eternidade**

O sol está brilhando, mais uma vez, a temperatura está amena e estou apenas fazendo café. Tarefa doméstica de somenos importância mas que para mim tem um valor especial. É algo tão simples.

O valor das pequeninas coisas. São tão importantes e quase ninguém nota.

O cheiro logo vai se espalhar por esta minúscula casa que praticamente se resume a quarto, saleta, cozinha e banheiro. Rio sozinho pensando que se eu não estivesse neste corpo, nem a ponta de minha asa caberia aqui dentro.

Sim, porque sou um anjo e estou aqui desde a criação. Acho que já falei sobre isso antes... Bem, não importa. Eu realmente estou aqui desde a criação, vi arquejantes animais subirem do mar para a terra, vi vulcões, dinossauros, meteoros e gelo.

Assisti à separação da Pangea, observei rotas migratórias de espécies que já não existem. Pude vislumbrar a sabedoria da evolução ao escolher os mais aptos, vi árvores quase do meu tamanho de anjo e animais idem.

Eu estava por aqui quando as primeiras civilizações vieram e se foram. Eu presenciei os horrores do vulcão em Pompéia, eu chorei nas cruzadas, na primeira e segunda guerras mundiais. Tentei acalmar vítimas da gripe espanhola, dos terríveis surtos de sarampo e varíola, da peste bubônica.

Eu ergui minhas asas ao céu procurando meu Pai para tentar entender o que houve na terra governada por um homem chamado Hitler. Derramei lágrimas novamente vendo inocentes nas câmaras de gás e embalei o sono de tantos órfãos quanto eu pude.

Eu estive acompanhando alguns homens que morriam desesperados implorando paz. Eu tentava lhes dar alento passando a ponta de minhas asas em seus corpos feridos quando houve terremotos e tsunamis.

Se me perguntarem, direi que por vezes não consigo ver diferença entre demônios e alguns humanos.

Eu conheci Mao Tsé-tung e assisti sem poder interferir à morte de mais de setenta milhões de pessoas que ele causou. Também estive por perto quando Joseph Stalin dizimou mais de quarenta milhões de almas.

Perto deles, até Adolf Hitler parece ínfimo ao ter causado APENAS vinte milhões, talvez pouco mais, de mortes.

Que posso eu dizer sobre Kublai Khan, Genghis Khan, Pol Pot? Vi os rituais de vodu de Papa Doc e Baby Doc no Haiti.

Chega. São lembranças terríveis demais até para minha santa identidade, para minha mente antiga e para meu coração dado por Deus.

Sim, eu estou aqui desde a criação e por isso tenho absoluta certeza de que o que eu sinto jamais senti e jamais sentirei novamente.

**So, call on your girl that can hold you right**

**I'll be your protector I'll never forget you.**

**You need somebody that can hold you tight.**

**I'll be your armor**

**Keep you outta harm boy.**

**I'll be your anything, everything**

**Rock 'n' roll with you.**

**If things get too hot**

**Out in the cold with you.**

**Froze, froze with you.**

**Me and you together**

**Our love could run the world (oh-oh, oh-oh)**

**Run the world (oh-oh, oh-oh)**

Estou vivo, digamos assim, há tempo demais, tenho experiência sobrando e deixar minha gigantesca existência ocupar este corpo humano me ensinou algumas coisas que jamais pensei pudesse ter ainda a aprender.

Eu sou um anjo.

Como poderia saber tanto sobre sentimentos? Como poderia saber que realmente jamais sentirei o que estou sentindo? É fácil e complicado, é normal e totalmente fora da normalidade.

Ele é um humano.

Eu aprendi porque ele é um humano. Só que agora, não importa muito mais. Sinto-me na verdade como se toda a minha suposta santidade fosse apenas um pretexto. Descobri-me mais titubeante e inseguro por causa da opinião dele que jamais imaginaria. Encontrei no par de olhos verdes muitas das coisas que procurava erguendo os meus azuis para a abóbada estelar.

Encontrei sentido na existência eterna.

E encontrarei dor infinda nessa mesma eternidade porque ao contrário de mim, Castiel, anjo do senhor, Dean Winchester é humano e não tem vida eterna corpórea. Se irá ao céu e poderei vê-lo? Não sei dizer, nem sei se quero saber, pois uma das coisas que eu aprendi com ele é que fazemos nosso próprio destino. Algo que para um anjo é quase impensável. Ele me fez questionar tudo. E eu...

Aprendi a amá-lo como não deveria jamais fazer.

**We'll make it through any weather baby**

**Don't pay them any attention**

**They'd all just drive you crazy**

**All that really matters is our love for one another**

**And all we'll ever have - is each other**

**Let a chit chatter come around**

**We both know she'll never be down**

**She'll never have your back**

**Wouldn't know how to act**

**I can't see it no better than that**

Jamais poderemos estar juntos e sempre estaremos juntos e a dualidade dessa sensação que eu aprendi ser amor me põe pensativo sobre qual o propósito de minha jornada perto dele.

Tenho dúvidas, muitas delas, e isso para um anjo é algo bastante estranho. Se bem que, ao que eu me lembre, e minha memória é ótima, foi Dean quem primeiro me fez duvidar sobre seguir ordens cegamente, sobre acreditar sem questionar. Foi ele quem me ensinou sobre livre-arbítrio.

Incrível o quanto um humano pode ensinar a um anjo. Acho que é por conta da parcela de divindade que ele carrega por também ser filho de meu Pai.

O café que agora termino de fazer é para ele. Amargo e forte, nas medidas que ele pacientemente me mostrou. Também consegui fazer torradas, não é tão difícil a quem consegue parar o tempo para salvar seus amigos das garras, literalmente, do destino.

O tempo...

Verei o tempo passar ao lado dele, verei o encanecer de seus cabelos loiros, verei a falha de seus músculos e ossos, verei a pele enrugar e ainda saberei que aquele sorriso, o brilho dos olhos, serão sempre dele e serão meus.

Notaram que jamais me preocupei por sermos dois homens? Somos almas, não corpos, embora os humanos adorem rotular e querer entender o inexplicável. Eu mesmo tenho dúvidas tão seculares que é melhor não citar. Tudo que me importa apenas por enquanto é poder servir esse café com torradas para aquele que amo tanto e vou fazê-lo sempre que puder.

**Can't you see there's no love like you and me**

**Can't you see baby there's no other more powerful than we**

**Can't you see that I'm the only thing you'll ever need**

**Can't you see that, can't you see that**

Às vezes fico triste, eu sei que a mensuração do tempo é tão diferente para mim que tenho medo. Será rápido demais para o amor intenso que carrego, mas será vida ao lado dele. Poderei rir como nunca, como rio perto dele, por causa dele.

Poderei inclinar a cabeça sem entender algumas coisas e depois ele irá me explicar com um sorriso divertido e me fará entender o que minha falta de malícia não conseguiu captar.

Irei protegê-lo com tudo que tenho porque é isso que um anjo faz e iremos discutir de vez em quando, afinal de contas não somos cópias um do outro e, por incrível que pareça, ele consegue me desafiar e me fazer mudar de ideia.

Será uma boa vida. Mesmo que seja curta em termos de eternidade. Digamos que para quem viu nascimento e ocaso de espécies, não deveria haver problemas em acompanhar Dean até sua morte.

Só que ele é a alma que caminha com a minha. É aquele que amo e a quem devoto atenção que jamais darei a mais ninguém e não estou sendo egoísta, continuarei fazendo o que é preciso fazer, mas sempre será especial com Dean e para Dean.

Sou um anjo.

Ele é um homem.

E eu o amo e amarei para sempre, pois apenas Dean Winchester significa eternidade para mim. Ele me disse uma vez, alguém mostrou a ele, creio que a frase é: que seja infinito enquanto dure...

**Our love could run the world (oh-oh, oh-oh)**

**Run the world (oh-oh, oh-oh)**

**Our love could run the world (oh-oh, oh-oh)**

**Run the world (oh-oh, oh-oh)**

**Our love could run the world.**

**I'll be your anything, everything,**

**Rock 'n' roll with you**

**If things get too hot**

**Out in the cold with you,**

**Froze, froze with you**

**Run the world**

**Our love could run the world.**

**Run, run, run, run [x4]**

**Run the world**

**Our love could run the world.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Pois é, eu quase nunca escrevo uma fanfiction Destiel... Não sei se irá fazer algum sucesso, mas como vivem me pedindo para postar no ffnet, vamos ver... Espero que curtam e, se for do agrado, deixem um comentário. Ou então digam que não gostaram... Não é exatamente meu forte. Obrigada de qualquer modo.**  
><strong>


End file.
